Uncle Crusty
Uncle Crusty is a lunatic RED Soldier Freak created by YouTube user Uncle Crusty, who, despite sharing name, is not the creator's TF2sona. For this reason, he's often dubbed Soldier Crusty. Appearance Uncle Crusty wears an Armored Authority, a Fancy Dress Uniform, Killer's kit and Mantreads. He always has a creepy-looking grin on his face, and sometimes a Soldier's Stogie. Origins Not much is known about him since he changes his origin story all of the time, all we know is that he isn't an actual Uncle, and no one knows why he calls himself an "Uncle". Behavior and Personality He is an extremely psychotic and saytromaniacal Soldier, similar to RubberFruit and GAYPENlS. His behavior is very asylum-worthy and somewhat questionable. Extraordinarily unpredictable in both actions and words, he often performs mischievous acts on other mercenaries or Freaks which most of the time results in Crusty hurt, dead, or if lucky, running away laughing like a hyena. If Uncle Crusty emerges victorious however, he will often strike a pose and perform the "Devil Horn" hand gesture. If someone is friendly to him in any way, however, he drops most of these depraved and maniacal traits of his, and becomes friendly. He has a fondness of yelling very loudly (commonly reffered to Ear Rape) and will commence such an act when he just flat out feels like it, but if someone angers him, he becomes vengeful and relentless. In addition, he's known to be egotistical, calling his pranks 'art that no one can compare'. It is confirmed that he is a drug addict; his Stogie has marijuana instead of tobacco and even has his own brand of cannabis (dubbed Paintrainabis). This explains his insane behavior. The Crusty Crew Through some miracle, Uncle Crusty actually recruited a group of similarly deranged madmen. They're dedicated to a single objective: Complete Anarchy and the "Mindfuckery of the Universe" (whatever this means). Whether they are actually trying to accomplish this or instead only sit on their lazy rears annoying each other is anybody's guess. They are: *The Moman, Green Haired Heavy Munitions Expert and a Veteran of the "Great Dorito War" of 2005. He possesses the ability to pull whatever object he wants to out of his kilt. *Officer Painis, a Los Angeles Police Officer who fell to the Crusty Crew's influence, He is most known for being the sane one of the group. *Amateur Topshelf, a French Hitman who tried to cook is own semen, gave himself 3rd Degree Burns in the process, and wound up driving him fuckin' nuts. He posesses the ability to play Snake with his entire body. *Dispenser Heavy, a Meme Spewing Faggot who only wants a Dispenser, His only ability is his Faster-than-Scout Speed. *Golden Heavy, formerly Cyborg Heavy, the Enforcer and Strongest Member of the Crew. Golden Heavy turned Gay while he was trapped within the "Zone of Edginess". *Strange Demoman, a Standposed BLU Zombie Demoman that can only move his limbs and make facial expressions by Self-Ubering, Only speaking in words like "HooH". *Hornoman, an Extremely Horny Demoman who is able to explode and kill himself upon climax. *Pain Train Surprise, a Heavy with a Pain Train Head with the ability to fly. *Fat Fuck Frank, a 40 year old Metal Fabricator from Louisiana who has the ability to eat nearly anything. He also suffers from constant sweating and breathing problems. *Dr. Feelgood, a Medic who can bring nearly any kind of fetish into existence. Powers and Abilities Like most TF2 Freaks, he's been known to attack without warning. He's extremely crafty, and has a gigantic amount of resources that he often uses to prank others and/or get out of trouble. In fact, Uncle Crusty often bends reality to his will in order to succeed or avoid authorities. He has the ability to create a loud, obnoxious noise loud enough to damage people's ears and/or make a person's head explode. When angered (or sometimes when he flat out wants to) he will tackle someone and/or punch them. In fact, Uncle Crusty has a Black Belt in JiuJitsu. It's rumored that he also has impressive strength, but this is unconfirmed. Faults and Weaknesses He is a nutcase and mentally unstable, which can lead to an eventual downfall and can be easily outwitted by other Freaks. In fact, anyone presenting him with any form of logic will weaken the Freak. Apparently, he seems to forget his JuiJitsu training when the situation calls for it, and seeing how he possibly has no enhanced fitness, this leaves him defenseless against a threat. Trivia *Uncle Crusty was conceptualized as a mixture of the TF2sonas of RubberFruit and GAYPENlS. After a few videos, he was developed into a hybrid of a TF2Sona and a TF2 Freak, until the creator made a different Heavy character as his TF2Sona and turned Crusty into an actual Freak. Notable Videos By the Creator *Uncle Crusty's Arm Flailing Session (Brainfart Filler) (Actual Debut) *(200 Sub Milestone) Crusty's Shovel *Uncle Crusty shows his manface or something *Beep (Cameo) By the Community *uncle_crustys_short_but_cocaine_fueled_buttventures_dot_drugs (Gmod Edition) *Inside of Uncle Crusty's head *Soldier and Scout's interesting moment. (Cameo) *(SFM) Uncle Crusty meets sniper *My Random GMOD Vid 5 (Cameo) *the_attention_deficit_uncle_crusty_spends_some_quality_funtime_with_doctor_sentrystein.poop *Uncle Crusty's epic and short adventure to the cocaine that is located to the other side of the map. *Uncle Crusty's Mad Video Idea He Wanted Me To Do *(FIRST GMOD VID)DarkLegion breaks Charles' Tea Party (COLLAB ENTRY) (Cameo) *Secksy Femscouts [LFMAO Collab Entry (Cameo)] *Weegeetnik gets a package [The Package Collab Entry (Cameo)] Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by Uncle Crusty Category:RED Team Category:Screamers Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality-warpers Category:Mood-swingers